Sebastian
Sebastian jest Wampirem który pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Wampiry: Dziedzictwo w odcinku This Year Will Be Different. Opisywany jest jako wampir, który żył w "złotym wieku" swojego gatunku. Historia |-|XV wiek= Sebastian jest starym wampirem, który żyje od ponad sześciuset lat. Opisuje życie w złotym wieku wampiryzmu; czasy, kiedy wampiry nie bały się żerować na ludziach. Urodził się prawdopodobnie na początku 15 w. Gdy miał 8 lat, jego rodzice sprzedali go na statek piratom, Sebastian wspomina, że kilka razy próbował uciec, lecz Ci zawsze go odnajdywali i karali. W pewnym momencie swego życia został wampirem, i dokonał zemsty na piratach. Około roku 1585–1590 żywił się i terroryzował osadników Roanoke - żywił się na wielu ludziach, że nie chodziło już o głód, tylko o sport, Sebastian wspomina, że bruk był czerwony od krwi. W Roanoke była potężna czarownica o imieniu Cassandra, która stała się jego wielką miłością. Dała mu talizman, aby ochronił go przed przywództwem kolonii, ponieważ poprosili Cassandrę o znalezienie potwora, który ich terroryzował. Cassandra jednak kochała Sebastiana i przywołała coś jeszcze gorszego. Wezwała croatoana- coś, co ujawni kłamstwa, które purytańscy hipokryci ukrywali przed resztą wioski. Coś, co powstrzymałoby kolonię przed znalezieniem go. Croatoan jednak oszalał. Sebastian Kiedy dowiedział się, co planowała Cassandra, próbował ją powstrzymać, ponieważ trzymała jego sekret, a wampir wiedział, że czarownica zostanie jego celem. Cassandra jednak aby dalej chronić Sebastiana, zasuszyła go. Zaś Croaton przyszedł po nią, a Sebastian w tym stanie obserwował, jak Croaton odrywa jej kończynę i zabija jego ukochaną, jednak nie mógł jej w żaden sposób pomóc. Sebastian Pozostał uwięziony i wysuszony w trumnie przez następne kilkaset lat. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo |-|Sezon 2= W You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Sebastian przybywa, aby oglądać Lizzie podczas dorocznego meczu między Mystic Falls High a szkołą Salvatore. Lizzie zauważa go, a kiedy ten odchodzi, idzie za nim do piwnicy szkoły. Sebastian mówi jej, że musiał ją znowu zobaczyć, i że ta przypomina mu kogoś z dawnych lat, mówi jej także, że oni sami nie mogą się spotykać tłumacząc, że jest wampirem i mógł by ją skrzywdzić. Lizzie jednak mówi, że zna wiele wampirów i całuje Sebastiana co ten odwzajemnia, Widzi to MG z daleka, jednak zdziwiony nie widzi jednak Sebastiana i wygląda to tak, jakby Lizzie całowała powietrze. W Since When Do You Speak Japanese? Sebastian zjawia się nad jeziorem podczas spotkania z Elizabeth, obydwoje razem spędzają popołudnie i rozmawiają o tym, że dobrze im razem. Gdy Sebastian chce zadać pannie Saltzman pytanie na temat ludzkiej krwi, nagle za krzaków wyskakuje MG a wampir znika. Później prawdopodobnie szuka Lizzie lecz jej nie odnajduje, następnie zwraca się do MG, ten jednak myśli, że ma zwidy, Sebastian przyznaje, że tylko on go widzi ale istnieje naprawdę i prosi go o pomoc. W Screw Endgame Sebastian kontynuuje komunikację z MG, prosząc o pomoc. Sebastian wyjaśnia MG, który przekazuje informację Kalebowi ,że od stuleci jest wysuszony gdzieś pod szkołą Salvatore, jednak z powodu niedawnej kropli krwi z fontanny był w stanie zebrać wystarczająco dużo siły, aby dotrzeć do kogoś mentalnie. Następnie MG i Kaleb odnajdują jego ciało, Po pytaniach MG, dlaczego nikt go nie widzi, Sebastian ujawnia, że jest obecnie zbyt słaby, aby dotrzeć do kogokolwiek innego niż osoby o słabym umyśle, co wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób był w stanie dotrzeć do Lizzie. MG i Kaleb mają jednak wątpliwości co z nim zrobić, ponieważ mają niewiele informacji o tym, dlaczego został wysuszony. Postanawiają skonsultować się z Alarickiem , który mówi im, że najlepiej zostawić go w stanie wyschniętym, ponieważ nie mają pojęcia, co mogłoby się stać , gdyby postanowili go obudzić. Kaleb postanawia dowiedzieć się więcej o Sebastianie, dlatego karmi go niewielkimi ilościami krwi, wystarczającymi do zwiększenia siły do punktu, w którym może skontaktować się z Kalebem mentalnie. Kaleb wypytuje go dlaczego został wysuszony, Sebastian wyjawia prawdę i mówi, że było to spowodowane jego brutalną naturą wampira;miał zachowanie podobne do rozpruwacza. Dzięki temu Kaleb mówi Sebastianowi, że po imprezie spali jego ciało. Potem Bez wiedzy MG i Kaleba Sebastian zwiększył swoją siłę na tyle, by dotrzeć do Wade'a. Obaj prowadzą krótką rozmowę. Następnie Sebastian pokazuje się MG już w swoim ciele (co oznacza, że Wade musiał go obudzić) i rzuca ostatnie, rażące spojrzenie, po czym opuszcza Szkołę Salvatore. W That's Nothing I Had to Remember Sebastian chce się pożywić, jednak MG i Kaleb zastawiają na niego pułapkę w postaci gdzie Kym- siostra Kaleba ma być przynętą. Sebastian zostaje złapany, a Kaleb skręca mu kark, potem zostaje przeniesiony do biura Alaricka i tam uwięziony. Następnie wampir budzi się i słyszy rozmowę MG i Kym na temat najnowszego potwora Croatona, po chwili odzywa się i mówi, że znał czarownicę która wezwała potwora, Kym pyta się go dlaczego mają mu wierzyć, Sebastian na to odpowiada, że tam był. Potem wampir opowiada im historię Cassandry, i wyjawia, że ta była jego wielką miłością, chodź nie wie dlaczego pamięta tylko urywki. Dopiero gdy Josie rzuca na wszystkich zaklęcie odzyskania wspomnień, ten mdleje i przypomina sobie wszystko o Cassadrze. Następnie ponownie opowiada historię jego i Cassandry tym razem ze szczegółami, mówi on, że wezwała on potwora Croatana, by znalazł potwora terroryzującego kolonie Ranooke- później jednak Cassandra zdała sobie sprawę, że to Sebastian jest potworem, dlatego aby go chronić podarowała mu magiczny naszyjnik. Następnie wspomina, że Cassandra poświęciła się, zaś go zasuszyła a ten musiał w tej postaci oglądać jak Croatan rozrywa ją na strzępy. Potem oddaję MG naszyjnik i mówi mu, że za jego pomocą zabiją oni potwora. Wieczorem MG uwalnia Sebastiana obydwoje pojawiają się koło Lizzie, ta myśli, że ma zwidy, lecz potem MG wyjaśnia, że wszyscy go widzą a Sebastian istnieje naprawdę. W This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent Sebastian dołącza do Lizzie w podróż, by sprowadzić Landona z powrotem do szkoły Salvatore. Podczas jazdy okazuje się, że Lizzie stworzyła amulet światła dziennego dla Sebastiana, aby ten mógł swobodnie poruszać się w ciągu dnia. Następnie wampir, chce zatrzymać się po coś a dokładniej po kogoś do zjedzenia, ale Lizzie mówi mu, że powinien był zjeść wcześniej. Po chwili jednak dziewczyna mówi mu, że widziała jelenia, który może zjeść, po czym zatrzymuje się, Sebastian wysiada z samochodu zaś Lizzie odjeżdża zostawiając go samego przy drodze Później Sebastian dogania czarownicę, przed domem Walta- Ojca Rafaela. Tam widząc, że ta rozmawia z Landonem, przerywa rozmowę i skręca chłopakowi kark. Później Sebastian zdejmuje koszulkę i próbuje zmienić oponę w aucie. Lizzie zirytowana mówi mu, że nikt go nie lubi, Sebastian jednak przyznaje, że oprócz niej. Dziewczyna jednak wyrzeka się jakichkolwiek uczuć, i po raz kolejny prosi by ten włożył koszulkę, gdyż jak twierdzi zna specjalne zaklęcie tętniaka. Sebastian jednak wie, że ta musiała by go dotknąć by pobrać magię, po czym łapię ją za gardło. Lizzie wpatrzona w Sebastiana zaczyna go całować, po czym w samochodzie dochodzi do ich pierwszego razu. Później Sebastian wyznaje Lizzie, że chciałby pozostać w szkole Salvatore, ponieważ jest to jedyne, to co mu zostało. W I Couldn't Have Done This Without You Sebastian został przyjęty do szkoły Salvatore przez profesora Vardemusa. Alaric uważa jednak, że Sebastian jest niebezpieczny. Podczas wspólnej rozmowy, Sebastian wyjawia zainteresowanie Lizzie, Alaric jednak nakazuje trzymać się od jego córek z daleka, później postanawia, dać mu szansę i poprzez próby z różnymi frakcjami ma zdecydować czy ten zostanie w szkole. Następnie Sebastian pod okiem Landona bierze udział w ocenach dotyczących każdej frakcji szkoły. Współdziała z wilkołakami podczas gry w zbijaka i staje się wyraźnie zły, gdy Jedowi udaje się trafić go piłką w twarz. Udaje mu się jednak uspokoić i zostaje przez watahę zaproszony do przyszłych gier. Następną oceną jest interakcja z obecną populacją wampirów, biorąc pod uwagę jego zaawansowany wiek ponad pięćset lat. MG traktuje to jako okazję do nie zdania przez Sebastiana próby i przy pomocy Alyssy Chang próbuje kusić Sebastiana widokiem krwi. MG jest jednak jedyną osobą, na którą naprawdę wpływa krew, a Sebastian wykorzystuje swój zaawansowany wiek i siłę, by powstrzymać MG, uspokajając go. Ostatnim i najtrudniejszym testem Sebastiana jest jego interakcja z czarownicami. Gdy widzi Lizzie wita się z nią, po czym podchodzi do niego Alyssa która chce za pomocą specjalnej magicznej kuli wybadać jego porawdziwe uczucia. Ten zgadza się. Alyssa jednak zaczyna wyjawiać jego myśli, co nie szczególnie podoba się Sebastianowi, Alyssa wyjawia, że ten boi się współczesnego społeczeństwa, ale także, że Lizzie dowie się o jego historii. Sebastian ostrzega Alyssę, aby przestała, ale ona nadal naciska. Sebastian popada w złość, Landon chcąc go zatrzymać zostaje jednak przez niego odrzucony, czarownice interweniują za pomocą magii która sprawia mu ból, Lizzie jednak każe im przestać, po czym Sebastian ucieka. Wieczorem Landon jednak mówi Alaricowi, że ten zdał wszystkie testy i powinien mieć swoją szansę w szkole. Alaric nie jest tego pewien, czytając rozdział w książce zatytułowany „Bezlitosny Sebastian”. Sebastian, zły na wydarzenia z dnia, atakuje kobietę biegnącą po lesie wokół szkoły. Zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez Alarica, który strzela do niego strzałą i ostrzega go, że rzucił na niego zaklęcie lokalizujące od chwili, gdy wszedł na ich teren. Alaric mówi Sebastianowi, że jest gotów przyjąć go w szkole, o ile będzie przestrzegał ich zasad; Sebastian zauważa jednak, że robi to zgodnie ze swoimi zasadami. Później w biurze do Alarica przychodzi Lizzie, gdy pyta się o miejsce pobytu Sebastiana, ojciec mówi jej, że ten zdecydował się opuścić szkołę, Lizzie załamuje się, zauważając, że jest to jednak dla niej najlepsza rzecz. W This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, szeryf Mac pyta Alarica o związek Lizzie z Sebastianem. Alaric odrzuca jednak rozmowę, nie udzielając jasnej odpowiedzi na temat miejsca pobytu Sebastiana ani powodu, dla którego opuścił szkołę Salvatore. Jednak pod koniec odcinka, gdy Alaric, Lizzie i Josie zostają przetransportowani do Więziennego Świata z 2018, okazuje się, że Sebastian został tam wysłany przez Alarica. }} Wygląd Zewnętrzny Fizycznie Sebastian jest przystojnym i ponurym mężczyzną z dłuższymi niż przeciętnie, rozchylonymi brązowymi włosami. Ma przenikliwe niebieskie oczy i mocno zarysowane rysy, które natychmiast przyciągnęły Lizzie. Jego strój jest nieco przestarzały, biorąc pod uwagę, że ma on ponad sześćset lat. Osobowość Jak dotąd Sebastian był ukazywany jako uwodzicielski i nikczemny. Jednak po odzyskaniu wspomnień, po poświęceniu jego wielkiej miłości, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, wykazał również, że ma znacznie łagodniejszą stronę Moce i Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *Nieśmiertelność - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *Szybka regeneracja - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *Nadprzyrodzona szybkość - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *Nadprzyrodzona siła - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *Nadprzyrodzona zręczność - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *Zmysły - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *Kontrola emocji - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *Kontrola snów - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *Perswazja - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *Kły - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. Ciekawostki * Na początku myślano, że pochodzi od rodziny Salvatore. * Jego pierścień słoneczny został zrobiony przez Lizzie Saltzman. Wystąpienia * This Year Will Be Different * You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? *Screw Endgame *That's Nothing I Had to Remember *This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent *I Couldn't Have Done This Without You *This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies *Kai Parker Screwed Us Galeria Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie cykliczne